1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connectors, and more particularly to an upright electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Universal Serial Bus (USB) is used widely in variety electronic devices as a standard and simple interface. The standard USB 3.0 receptacle comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of first and second contacts received in the insulative housing and a metal shell covering the insulative housing. The insulative housing has a base and a tongue extending horizontally and forwardly from the base.
As a miniaturized development of electronic industry, the standard USB 3.0 can not be satisfied the requirement of many electric devices because it need a large mounting space thereof. For adapting to the miniaturized development of the electric industry, another type of USB 3.0 receptacle which we said upright USB 3.0 receptacle is born. The upright USB 3.0 receptacle stands up for decreasing the mounting area thereof A tongue plate of the upright USB receptacle extends uprightly. The first contacts have stiff first contacting portions retained in the tongue plate and arranged in one row along a height direction of the electrical connector. The second contacts have resilient second contacting portions retained in the tongue plated and arranged in one row located behind the first contacting portions. The first contacts comprise two pairs of differential contacts and a grounding contact located therebetween. Each pair of differential contacts in the upright USB 3.0 receptacle comprises an upper contact and a lower contact located under the upper contact.
However, in each pair of the differential contacts, the upper contact has a total length longer than that of the lower contact. The upper and lower contacts with different lengths can not transmit signals synchronously, and that may cause signal skew or out of timing sequence.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the above problems.